Falling in Love
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Altaïr decides to take Kadar with him on his next mission in order to teach him some hands-on skills. Kadar/Altaïr somewhat a prequel to "Learning to Fly"


(Memory Sequence Start)

Kadar reached out for one of the long leather straps, tightening it around the powerful rear end of the ebony stallion. The horse whinnied and turned its head toward the novice assassin. Kadar smiled apologetically at the steed and gave it a comforting pat on the flank. Tracing his hand up its side till he reached the saddle double checking that it was sitting properly on the horse's back

After confirming that the seat was properly fastened he moved up to the animals head and set about fastening the bridle. He eased the bit into the tranquil creature's mouth. Gently encouraging the horse to open its mouth with his thumb.

He then pulled the rest of the leather straps over the horse's ears, settling it down onto its head and after a few last adjustments the bridal was finally set the right way on the horse's head. Another grin crossed the youth's lips as he raised a hand and softly brushed the horse's cheek.

"Kadar?"

The amateur assassin nearly jumped out of his skin. Sensing the panic the horse reared back, a terrified whinny cutting the once quite afternoon air. Kadar lifted his hands above his head instinctually as its hooves came back down towards him. Thankfully a hand reached out and grasped the novitiate by the scruff of his gray hood and pulled him out of the path of the bludgeoning horse shoes.

Kader found himself pressed against the clean white fabric and heavy leather bracer of a master assassin. For a second Kadar froze but as he glanced a tentative glance up he was relieved to find that he was being held by the only other assassin who currently wore the master's robes.

"Are you ok?" Malik asked worriedly stepping back to hold his younger brother at arm's length. Looking him over, checking for any damage that might have been done.

"no I'm fine, thanks to you brother" Kadar reassured his elder kin looking back around to the horse behind him to see that it had now settled down and was standing next to a hay bale. Trying unsuccessfully to eat with the metal bit in its mouth.

"That's good" Malik sighed before gazing back questioningly at his brother. "What are you doing saddling up a steed anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry brother I was going to tell you but you seemed so busy I didn't want to interrupt..." Kadar begun sheepishly. Malik shook his head dismissively "it's no matter now Kadar but answer my question" he insisted.

"Altaïr is taking me on his next mission, Al Mualim says I am to follow him and learn firsthand what it is to be an assassin in the field" Kadar explained.

Malik looked disbelieving for a second. "You mean to tell me that you're going on an actual mission." Kadar nodded his affirmation and added "our target is Abdul-Basir, an Imam at the Masjid Qubbat As-Sakhrah in Jerusalem" Malik made a dismissive gesture not caring for the details. He was still focused on the assassination part of the story.

"An assassination Kadar, You're far from ready for that sort of thing. You barely know how to carry a blade!"

Kadar pouted, his eyes falling to focus on the small grass blades by his boots. "I know, but I'm only going to be there to observe. If all goes well I won't need a blade"

Malik didn't look appeased by his exclamation at all. "You say Al Mualim has agreed to this?" Kadar nodded nervously "I will go speak with him, do not leave without seeing me again. Do you understand?" He asked looking his brother in the eyes. Kadar agreed readily, touching a few fingers to his lips anxiously as his elder kin walked away through the heavy wooden gates of Masyaf.

Turning back to his horse he sighed deeply reaching up to the beast's neck and stroking below its ears "yeah, he's always like that" he explained to the horse. The animal shook its head and huffed. Kadar giggled and led the horse back to the stable so he could attach the saddle bags to its harness.

By the time Kadar finished preparing both his and Altaïr's horses it was nearing mid-afternoon. The novice stepped back to admire his work, then remembering that he hadn't yet checked the horse's shoes he kneeled down beside the long black leg of his horse. As he was examining it he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Kadar didn't turn around, not wishing to have another repeat of this morning's accident.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw white material flashing over leather boots and the flare of red from a low hanging sash.

"Back already brother?" He asked. The other answered "I am here, however we have not seen one another today so I wonder why you say back." Kadar gulped, it would seem he had once again mixed up the two master assassins.

"Good afternoon master Altaïr" he greeted getting quickly to his feet. "I'm sorry I must have confused you for my brother" Altaïr raised an eyebrow at the younger "But Kadar I am your brother"

"No I mean-" Kadar begun before Altaïr raised a hand to silence him. "Hush Kadar I know you meant Malik. Has he passed this way?"

"Yes, I just told him about our mission, he didn't seem pleased." Kadar answered. Altaïr shrugged, not concerned in the slightest. "This is Malik were talking about, he rarely is." That made the novice grin a little.

"Are you ready to leave then?" Altaïr asked pointing to the saddled horses. Kadar's eyes flicked from the pointing left hand that was missing the same ring finger he would soon lose then back to the animals before answering.

"Y- Well sort of, Malik asked me to talk to him before I left" Altaïr frowned, and replied "well if you must you better do it now, I'll watch after the horses"

"Thank you Altaïr" Kadar smiled giving a quick bow to his superior before turning his tail and heading back up to the assassin's castle. As he left Altaïr shouted after the retreating neophyte. "Hurry along Kadar, we must get moving!"

* * *

As Kadar passed through the small gate leading to the courtyard that housed the fighting ring he stopped to ask the guards if they had seen his older brother pass this way. In return they directed him toward Al Mualim's study. Kadar thanked them and mounted the stone steps and cautiously poked his head into the library.

Assassin scholars, Dai and Rafiq in black robes wandered around the room going about their daily business of reading, writing, and preserving texts along with the wiser instructors in their white, red trimmed robes and black djellaba. Who today were sitting together talking about the current political state of the land and what should be done about it, or more accurately whose life should be sacrificed for it.

Kadar walked inside, relieved when none of the heavily armed guards moved to stop him. He climbed up more stone steps and walked across the balcony using the higher viewpoint to look for his brother. Not seeing Malik anywhere the trainee bit his lip anxiously. Wondering where his brother had gone and more importantly how long it was going to take to find him. He didn't want to keep Altaïr waiting.

Just as Kadar had decided to look for his brother somewhere else he was halted by the sound of his own name spoken by a strong authoritative voice. He hastily turned around bowing even deeper than he had to Altaïr in a great show respect for the assassin leader.

"Ah Kadar, as eager to please as ever I see?" Al Mualim observed crossing his black robe covered arms over his chest and looking down kindly at the other.  
"Yes master..." Kadar answered his whole body tense in fear of doing something wrong in front of his principal.

"You and Altaïr were meant to ride for Jerusalem. I had expected you to have left by now." the old assassin observed casually his voice held no trace of blame but Kadar flinched anyway suddenly feeling guilty . "Forgive me master I wanted to speak with my brother before I departed" he explained.

"Ah, well if that is the case you can find him in the garden, praying for forgiveness for second guessing his leader." he explained. Waving Kadar off in the direction of the door leading back out to the grounds. Kadar thanked the master before following the hand gesture. "Be brief Kadar you and Altaïr need to be going" Al Mualim added as the other left.

Kadar continued toward the garden, and now that both of the two highest ranking assassins in Masyaf had told him to hurry you better believe that Kadar moved his sweet ass outta thare faster than a startled eagle taking flight.

As he stepped out into the garden Kadar found himself surrounded by the woman of the clan. These were the wives and daughters of the males that resided in the castle and were responsible for most of the cooking and cleaning that took place. Along with all the other menial duties that were needed to keep the residence running smoothly.

Every one of the females were dressed alike and the children were never permitted to know which one was their mother. They were simply the kids of the clan and the whole brotherhood was their family but even so sometimes Kadar wondered which of the women he and his brother had once been a part of.

An older dark haired lady passed by the novice carrying a bunch of freshly picked flowers. She smiled as she passed him and for a moment Kadar let himself dream about what it would be like to have a mother. To have a warm hand to hold when he was scared or a reassuring breast to be held against when he was feeling blue.

But as much as Kadar yearned for a mother, he knew that he was very lucky even to have his brother. After all even the famed assassin Altaïr's last name was "Ibn-La'Ahad" or "son of no one" and just like his name the assassin had no one at all. No blood brothers, nor mother, or father... it made Kadar sad to think about it. He knew that he would have been terribly lonely growing up without Malik.

Suddenly impatient to see his brother He searched the garden until he found his kin kneeing under an apple tree. His head bowed low, almost touching the ground and his hands resting on the green grass eyes firmly closed. Kadar approached his brother and kneeled down beside him gently tapping Malik on the shoulder to snap him out of his trance. His brother opened one eye and seeing who it was he sat up from his bow and sighed.

"So how did it go?" Kadar asked teasingly.

Malik frowned as he sat back on his heels "Master Al Mualim has explained to me the importance of your mission and informed me that I should not assume that I always know what is best for you." Malik clarified crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. His body language and tone clearly indicating he wasn't in the slightest appeased by whatever explanation the master had given him.

Never the less Kadar was satisfied. "Does this mean I have your permission to leave brother?" he asked holding his hands in front if his chest and knitting his fingers together in excitement. Malik sighed again and nodded slowly. He was enthusiastically thanked for his agreement with a warm hug from his brother.

The neophyte quickly stood but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder "And Kadar…" Malik added "Yes, brother?" Kadar asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"Do whatever Altaïr tells you, he may be insufferable at times but the man knows what he's doing and he excels at it, if nothing else. I have confidence the he will bring you home safely." Malik admitted squeezing his brother's shoulder lightly.  
Kadar agreed readily and bid farewell to Malik.

The older brother watched Kadar as he left waiting till the beginner was out of sight before kneeling back down on the grass. This time when he joined his hands together He wasn't praying for forgiveness but instead for the safe return of his brother.

* * *

Altaïr mounted his horse quickly swinging his leg up and over the animal. Kadar had a little more trouble easing himself into the saddle being careful not to upset the feisty ebony stallion. Lest he forget that it had almost trampled him earlier that same day.

He had barely settled himself in the saddle before Altaïr kicked his own horse persuading the animal onward. The stallion under Kadar jerked forward unbidden by its rider. It would seem that it was more intent on following Altaïr than it was on obeying Kadar.

Kadar sat up in his saddle trying to remember his riding lessons. Looking back up to Altaïr to confirm his postern and hand movements. He gathered up the reigns in his hands and set his feet into the stirrups sliding his butt back in the saddle and pushing his heals down. Making sure to keep his back as straight as possible.  
They walked for a little longer, but once they were a good distance from the city gates Altaïr kicked his steed again following it up with a stern "yhaa!" causing the horse to break into a fast trot then on to a steady gallop.

Not wanting to lose its partner, the horse under Kadar ran forward suddenly nearly throwing the novice from its back. Kadar held on tightly his body bouncing around wildly on the horse's back before he remembered that he had to sync his hip movements with the animal. He leaned forward putting his weight into the stirrups and lifting his butt a little. Working with the movements of his steed instead of against it.

As Kadar looked up at the route ahead he noticed a low wooden gate blocking the path. His eyes flicked to Altaïr, who to the amateur's surprise didn't slow his horse as it approached. Kadar gave him the benefit of the doubt but as the gate got closer and closer the worry begun to mount in his chest.

A few more moments and Kadar found he could no longer stay his tongue. "Ah... Altaïr, the gate is closed!" he yelled trying his best to be heard over the pounding of hooves and rushing wind. To his dismay Altaïr ether didn't hear or ignored his warning.

Kadar tried to slow down but his steed was having none of it and continued to blindly follow Altaïr. Full out panic set in quickly as Kadar's mind vary unhelpfully tried to guess what would happen if he hit the fence. He looked forwards towards Altaïr desperately, just in time to see the other reach the wood partition. The horse jumped, tucking its legs into its chest to clear the gate with ease. Landing safely on the other side not waiting a moment before galloping onwards.

To Kadar, who had never seen a horse jump before it was almost poetic. However this new information only served to shift Kadar's terror of crashing into a fear of failing the jump. he didn't get much time to think about it though because he had only been about five strides behind Altaïr and before he had even considered all the possible failures he could make, he found himself flying though the air.

The jolt as he hit the ground left bruises on the novice's behind that would take a whole month to fade and cost him a few awkward questions from Malik when they returned.

But just then Kadar was amazed he managed to hold on and when he finally managed to pry his eyes back open he saw that despite his bad jumping stance the horse had not faltered and was still keeping up steadily on Altaïr's heals.

At least one of us knows what he's doing' Kadar sighed thanking the horse with a pat on the base of its neck. The animal shook its head and Kadar could practically hear it tell him to "just sit still and hold on novice" Kadar did as he imagined it bid him and sat back in the saddle. Taking his mind off the road and letting it slip into the uncultivated beauty of the scenery as he passed.

Kadar had been born and raised in Masyaf and had seen very little of the outside Kingdom before today. Now he was enjoying every second of it. Even if the reckless pace Altaïr was demanding put a damper to any sense of calm he could grasp in the warm afternoon air.

Just as Kadar had begun to relax the horse below him suddenly stopped. Throwing the trainee forward and forcing him to cling to the horse's neck in order to prevent a painful encounter with the ground. Kadar quietly muttered something ugly in Arabic. Hoping that Altaïr didn't hear he looked up to see why he had stopped.  
Altaïr locked eyes with the younger.

As soon as the novice raised his head Altaïr motioned for Kadar to get closer. Kadar had a go at controlling his horse and to his surprise it listened, trotting obediently up to Altaïr. The black horse settled in beside Altaïr's white stallion and to Kadar's surprise his steed leaned gently into the other horse and nuzzled a little into the other's neck.

Noticing Kadar's expression Altaïr explained "these two are mates, that's why I chose them. Yours would follow mine anywhere without question." Kadar nodded in understanding, losing his balance for a second as his ebony bumped playfully against the ivory elder trying to persuade the other horse to give him a nuzzle.

Once Kadar had steadied himself again Altaïr clarified why they had stopped. He pointed up ahead to a stone structure baring the assassin's flags. "We are about to pass a guard tower Kadar, this one is held by our allies but the rest will not be. When a traveling assassin nears them or any other populated area we have to blend to prevent drawing attention to ourselves"

To illustrate his point Altaïr dug his heel into the side of his steed and set off at a slow walk. Kadar followed at a similar pace. Altaïr continued his instructions in a hushed tone as they walked "keep your head down and your body relaxed. Let your enemy see what they want to see. We are two travelers on our way to Jerusalem, nothing more."

Kadar tried his best to mimic Altaïr. His nerves tightening up his chest and causing his hands to become cold and clammy even though the danger was only an illusion for the sake of practice. He could feel the eyes of the guards on him and he pictured them looking him up and down watching for any indication that he was an assassin. He was so caught up in his worry that it took until then for Kadar to realize that Altaïr was still talking. Hurriedly he turned back into his words.

"There is no crowd to mask you when you're on horseback. Thare are also fewer innocent bystanders so the guards outside cities are much quicker to attack if they see anything suspicious." Kadar looked the master in the eyes to prove he was listening intently. However it seemed that was all he had to say for now and he turned back to the rode.

Kadar waited till they were a good distance away from the tower before he voiced the question that had been prodding at the back of his mind. "Master did you say before that these two horses were mates?" Altaïr nodded absentmindedly pulling gently on the reins.

"Well, when I was saddling them up they both looked like males to me..." Kadar said. "They are" Altaïr confirmed. Then sensing the confusion of the other he asked "Has Malik not informed you of how men may sometimes choose to lie with other men? Surely you noticed that some of your brothers prefer to be with other males."

Kadar was taken aback for a second. "No, no," he assured Altaïr, blushing slightly. "I have… I just didn't know it worked that way with animals as well" he admitted. "Many animals are like that. Our Rafiq have often observed sheep taking same sex partners as well..." Altaïr explained. Kadar bowed his head and realizing the youth's uncomfortable reaction Altaïr let the topic drop.

The next few hours of the trip when rather smoothly. Although I'm sure the now ever growing amount of bruises on the neophyte assassin's backside would speak otherwise. They made good progress mostly because of how hard Altaïr would ride in-between cities. It was all rather jarring for Kadar, one second they were dawdling along scarcely faster than Kadar could walk and others going so fast he found himself clinging on for dear life.

But the relative piece of the trip wasn't meant to last forever. They had just slowed down to pass by an outpost containing a platoon of heavy armed soldiers when Altaïr spotted a red cross among the guards. He pulled back and his horse stopped in its tracks. Kadar and his ebony stallion stopped as well the fledgling killer on its back gazed up at his master waiting to see what he would do next.

Altaïr passed his reins to Kadar and demounted landing silently on the sand. He paused briefly to insist the youth stay where he was until he returned. Altaïr could feel the nervous blue eyes watching his back as he stalked toward the makeshift tents of the camp.

He moved soundlessly, his presence unnoticed by the guards who were listing semi-interestedly to the speech their commander was giving. Stopping momentarily Altaïr ducked under the cover of a tent and opened his mind to the world around him. Scanning the bodies around him seeing the bright red negative energy emulating from them. He rapidly zeroed in on his target who was separated from the group standing on the bank of an oasis, glowing a vibrant orange. Seeing his goal he moved toward the unaware Templar.

When he was only a few steps away Altaïr activated his hidden blade letting it slide out into the palm of his hand, resting into the space left from his missing ring finger. He took two final steps and then with the swiftness of an eagle Altaïr struck.

The Templar never saw it coming. A hand clenched over his mouth stifling any noise that he may have made as a sharp blade was stabbed right into the center of the Red Cross insignia on his robes and into his back puncturing his heart.  
He was dead before he hit the ground and Altaïr was gone long before that. Striding swiftly to where he had left his nervous student. Kadar brightened when he saw him until the apprentice's eyes fell to the blood dripping from his left gantlet.

Altaïr locked eyes with the younger silently communicating that he needed him to stay calm. He remounted his steed and dug in his heel and they continued along the road as if nothing had happened. To his credit, Kadar was able to mask his inner feelings rather well and project a sense of normalcy and even a little boredom onto his demeanour as they walked slowly away.

However they didn't get far before the guards had managed to put two and two together and accusing cries of "assassin!" were shouted in their general direction. Altaïr cursed vary loudly and leaned forward encouraging his steed into a swift gallop. Kadar repeated the swear word as he was forced once more to grip his saddle till his knuckles turned white.

Panicked by the yelling, the horses moved faster than Kadar would have thought physically possible. The rode disappearing under the all consuming thunder of hooves. Luckily the armed men were on foot and it didn't take long before they were leaving their deathly entourage in the dust.

The shit only hit the fan after they took a hard left into a small a town in an effort to block the pursuer's line of sight and found themselves the targets of the half dozen archers that were positioned on the roofs.

Altaïr's steed bucked and whinnied as the first arrow missed its flank by inches but the master assassin kept complete control forcing it forward. "Keep your head down!" he yelled at Kadar as they powered along the packed city streets sending unaware bystanders flying.

Not needing to be told twice, Kadar lowered his body lacing his arms round the muscled neck of his horse burying his head into the short black hair and praying to Allah and back that he would make it out of this hell in one piece.

But despite the trauma of the situation. Somewhere in his stressed mind Kadar managed to feel sorry for the screaming innocents he was trampling over. If only until a sharp arrowhead grazed the back of his neck.

Although he wasn't seriously injured the feeling of the metal cutting his skin caused the younger to scream. Altaïr whipped around at the noise. Seeing that the other was still clinging to his steed he surmised that whatever had happened the other was at least still alive.

The need to find cover from the arrows was incontrovertible now and Altaïr decided to take a risky chance. He ordered his steed to make a sharp turn into an alley. The turn was almost impossible and the stallions almost didn't make it. Their hooves slid over the dirt trying to get enough friction and for a second they wavered hazardously close to toppling over all together.

At the last possible second the horse's shoes found footing on the earth and the mount shot forward into the alley faster than a lightning bolt. As the buildings closed in around them Kadar dared to look up and when he found that there were no more arrows shooting at him he breathe a sigh of relief. Not too deeply though because they weren't out of the woods yet and even now Altaïr could hear the guards regrouping and searching for them.

Then in a stroke of luck so good that Altaïr wasn't sure if he deserved it, they came upon a fenced off field where a few lonely horses grazed from a large stack of hay. Without a second thought he instructed his stallion to jump the fence. Kadar followed, a groan coming from the naïveté assassin as he hit the ground on the other side.

Altaïr rode up to the haystack rapidly halting his horse just as suddenly, throwing up a cloud of dust. He pulled his feet from the stirrups and crouched on the animal's back tensing like a cat ready to pounce. Just as he had expected Kadar's horse stopped just between him and the haystack.

Altaïr waited till the exact second he saw the whites of Kadar's terrified blue eyes before he launched himself forward tackling the novice and latching on to the gray fabric of the other's robes. His forward momentum making the two assassins roll off of the black stallion and into the hay.

Kadar felt the loosely packed hay on his back for just a second before the feed closed in around him. The yellow strands rustling as the two assassins were swallowed up. Instinctively Kadar closed his eyes against the hay cutting off one of his senses and leaving the task of detecting the world around him to the remaining few.

He felt the warm heat radiating off the master's body, the muscled arms still locked around his middle. The only movement in that haystack was the shallow rising and falling of their chests pressed together. He could hear the sounds of guards in the distance but it was almost completely drowned out by the sound of Altaïr's breathing.

The warm puffs of air ghosting over Kadar's cheek. That was when the trainee realized how close their faces were. Kadar's questioning eyes opined slightly to find two stern one's looking back, adamantly instructing him not to make a sound.

That was when Kadar first smelled it. This scent was unique but somehow familiar. Not at all like the fresh aroma of dried hay. This was a kinda of a musky smell with hints of Spice not to dissimilar to the lamb stew that had been served for lunch earlier that day. Then Kadar realized that what he smelled was Altaïr. The idea that this intoxicating sent was coming from the elder man caused the oddest tingling sensation in the younger's abdomen.

Altaïr shifted above Kadar causing the apprentice to become extremely aware of how Altaïr's body was pressed against his. Somehow in the whirling mess of limps that came before they landed in the hay Altaïr and invaded the space between the novice's legs.

Although it would seem the danger had passed Kadar's heart rate hadn't slow one bit. Altaïr looked down once more catching Kadar's eyes.

Kadar would never really remember who started the kiss. If it was Altaïr, who sensing the arousal and unease of the assassin below him leaned down or if it was Kadar who gave in to his previously unknown desires for the master and moved up.

But when their lips met nether had any reservations and it would be some time long after the danger had passed that the two would finally emerged from the hay and continued the long trek to Jerusalem.

(End memory sequence 01)


End file.
